


Robin's First Christmas

by Queen_Of_Ylisse



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy, auther has horrible internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Ylisse/pseuds/Queen_Of_Ylisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and the shepherds come together for a Christmas party to celebrate the first Christmas sing Chrom and Robin had wed, and since meeting Robin in general. While Chrom prepared a surprise for Robin, she has one no one saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's First Christmas

It was the first Christmas Chrom and Robin would spend together as husband and wife after the war so of course the royal couple were throwing a Christmas party at the palace.

"No, a little more to the left! Higher! Not that much, little lower." Said Robin as she directed two staff as they hung a large "Merry Christmas" banner in the entry way for the party.

"Here Milady?" Asked the shorter one.

"Yes, thank you. You are dismissed." She sad as the two staff left to tend to other preparations.  
Robin adjusted the small tiara on she head that she still wasn't used to wearing as she hear someone come barrelling across the room.  
"ROBIN! Robin, Robin! LOOK at my dress isn't it SOOOOOOO pretty!" Squealed Lissa who seamed much more hyper than usual on a holiday.

Robin examined the red and white dress Lissa was wearing along with a traditional red hat with white trim and a large pompom on the end.  
"You look really nice, Lissa, But how many cupcakes have you stolen from the kitchen?" She asked as Lissa turned bright red.  
"Wha? How did you know? I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about!" She fixing her hat.

"Please Lis, you're acting ten times more hyper than you usually are AND you still have red icing on your cheek." Robin said wiping it off with her finger and tasting it.  
"But they look SOOO good and I just cant wait for everyone to get here so we could have food open presents sing Christmas carols and... Oh my gods I almost forgot! Chrom told me he wanted to talk to you! He's in his study." Lissa looked as if it was physically possible for her to sit still causing Robin to wonder the exact number of cupcakes she consumed and if any were spared for the party.

"Okay I'll go there now, an no more cupcakes for you." She said pointing a finger at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah okay." Lissa said as she trotted off.

Robin walked into Chrom's study where he was going over final food preparations with the head chef. After he was dismissed Chrom gave Robin one of his dorky smiles which she enjoyed so much she almost blurted out the surprise she had planned right then. She wanted to tell everyone at the same time at the end of the party.

"Is everything ready?" He asked his wife

"Yes, we might be short on cupcakes though, Lissa appears to have gotten to them first." Robin chuckled

"If she has ingested that much sugar, gods help us all." He laughed back.

At that moment, Frederick knocked to say the duke and dutchess of Rosanne had arrived along with a few other members of the shepherds.

"I'd have expected Virion to be fashionably late but I stand corrected." Said Robin as she grabbed Chrom's hand as she led him to the entrance to greet their friends.

The shepherds that had arrived were Virion and his wife, Olivia, Sumia, Vaike, Mirial and Sully.

Robin didn't notice Sumia at first until she heard the sound of the Pegasus knight's face making contact with the floor.

They all greeted each other and made small talk while waiting a moment for the other shepherds.

"So when do we break out the mead?" Asked Vaike.  
"I second that!" Added Sully  
Robin just finished greeting Stahl and Maribelle when someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
"Ah! Kellam! When did you get here?" She asked as the sudden person appeared behind her.

"I've been here the whole time, first to arrive actually." He said with a nervous laugh.

***  
A few hours, more shepherds and food later.  
"Let's sing Christmas carols!" Said a newly sugarized Lissa who grabbed Robin and Olivia and insisted they sing with her. Robin laughed while shy Olivia turned bright red.

Robin grabbed the two girls by the shoulders and began singing various traditional Christmas songs while the others joined in.

Robin sat next to Chrom to rest her vocal cords as Lissa kept singing. 

"You know, this is kind of your first Christmas." Chrom said as he put his arm around her and she out her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you are right, I never thought of that." She said.

"Well I prepared a little surprise for you." He said as he looked at Olivia and nodded.

Olivia took a deep breath and left the room and came back a minute later with many dancers who quickly took position and began a dance I recognized to be from "The Nutcracker".

"Robin watched in awe as the Olivia and the dancers put on an amazing dance that silenced even Vaike.

After the dance the group all clapped as the other dancers left and Olivia began to blush again.

"That was beautiful Olivia." Said Robin  
"I-it was nothing really..." Said Olivia as her usual overly-modest self.

It was getting really late and Nowi was already fast asleep with her head on Lon'qu's lap and he actually smiled and patted her head instead then of cringing like usual when he comes in contact with women.  
"I think it's time we exchange gifts between each other." Mirial pointed out.

"Good idea, we should maybe wake Nowi. I don't think there is any hope for Gregor though, he appears to have drunk himself under the table."

The shepherds began exchanging gifts and ended up just piling Gregor's gifts on top of him. Although this whole time Tharja, (Who had been reluctant to attend in the first place) had been quiet in the corner for a while so Robin grabbed the card she got for the dark mage and walked to her handing it out to her. Tharja looked at it then at Robin.

"I know you have been wanting this for a while now." She said as Tharja took the card and opened it.

Inside was a lock of Robin's platinum hair. Tharja actually look almost overjoyed.

"But no hexes, its just a keep sake." She said to her

Tharja jumped up and squished Robin in a hug.

"I knew it was fate that brought us together!" She said

"Tharja... can't... Breathe..." Robin said as the dark mage released her and sat their admiring her gift.

As Robin walked away she could have sworn she heard her say "A shame I already have one."

"Robin...." A sleepy Nowi called.

"Yes Nowi?"

"What's that surprise you mentioned on the invitation?"

"Well the night I pretty much over so I guess I might as well..." Robin said as she stood up.

"I have some very great news to tell you all." Robin had the entire room's attention as she took a deep breath.

"I'm with child."

Silence.

Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally forgot about my promise to write a Christmas special until I was in bed on the eve. So here you go! Merry Christmas you filthy animals!


End file.
